03930 (04-11-1998)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 3930 Date: Saturday, April 11, 1998 MikeyMini Year: 1998 Sponsors: D, J, 12 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Find the Opposite" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Footage of kids playing professions, alternating with footage of analogous real-life jobs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jughead Jones' J story |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Kermit the Frog reports from an alphabet mine where they dig Js. The miners tell him various words that begin with J and Richard presents him with his own J. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (a baby) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must make 12 wake-up calls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Katie Polk teaches some animals new tricks as Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Best Dog In The World” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I am dry, he is wet. (dog washing) Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks Elmo to help him remember part of the alphabet. Elmo gets all the way to Y, but Grover at least knows the letter Z. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Island of Emotion" Aritst: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D / d (drums and drumsticks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Goofy sings "The Caissons Go Rolling Along" with Christian, Michelle, Toby, Brandon, Chip & Dale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Consonant Sound Limerick: D—Dog Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ookyook Song," a Joe Raposo song with the Alaskan words for all the things you need to put on when it's ukiuq (winter). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy jumps over a hole, and falls into another one. Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Captain Ernest pilots The Love Boat. He loves his boat, and soon all of the passengers join him in expressing their love for it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|J family jamboree |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hippo who lives in the country, and likes it quiet, is disturbed when a mouse, who likes it loud, moves in. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A heartbroken groom sings "Don't Walk." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mother bird brings her babies a huge number 12. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Consonant Sound: J, jaguar |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria sings a counting song and game that teaches the kids to count in Spanish. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|12 kids are counted. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Michelle Montoya Sings "If I Get A Pony For Christmas" with her pony named, Snowball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Doggy Paddle." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Baby Bear and Miles make different faces. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Wasteroon Song" - three water drops complain about people wasting water, calling them "Wasteroons." Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man has a J under his hat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Disney Gang & The Kids sings “Let’s Do The Limbo Rock” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D / d candles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet J / j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"J, How Jazzy Can You Get?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid: Grover asks Maya to help him follow an arrow. The arrow changes direction until Grover falls down, exhausted. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animated quilt patterns. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pentagon in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Do De Rubber Duck", with a chorus of Muppets (all sound effects edited out) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: D -- Dog (role reversal between man and dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "When The Saints Go Marching In" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little girl and cat (she imagines role reversal) |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:1998 Episode Guide